Seventh Year
by Kaspertheghostgirl
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has ended but all is not well. Ginny needs some time to recover from the loss of her brother and a chance to prove that she doesn't need Harry's protection. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

'There is going to be a party' Hermione said cautiously. She put her hands up as if she expected me to blow up in anger and hurried on ' I know it's in bad taste, but the wizarding community is still celebrating the fall of Voldemort and muggles are starting to get suspicious. The ministry seems to have decided it might be a good idea to get everyone together and try to get the celebrating out of their systems'.

It had been one week since the Battle of Hogwarts. One week since the death of my brother, Fred. The funeral had been a few days ago and had been one of the most heart breaking events of my life. The worst part had been watching his twin, George, having to lean on Ron's shoulder, a boy who'd been so difficult to stop making jokes for most of his life unable to even speak.

We weren't the only one's who had lost someone, it had been so difficult to find a venue that we ended up being squeezed in between two other funerals and having to rush the whole ceremony. It felt like a bad way to say goodbye to our dear brother, so Mum invited everyone back to ours for our own ceremony. It had been hard to say goodbye, but as our oldest brother, Bill, had said on that day, 'George would have wanted us to celebrate the good he did and the laughter he brought to the world, and while it is sad that he is gone, we must remember the happiness he brought to the world'

Remembering this quote I looked back at Hermione. She was fiddling with her fingers sheepishly and pointedly looking away from me.

'it makes sense' Her eyes shot up to meet mine as I broke the silence. 'I mean not everyone lost someone, I get why they'd want a chance to celebrate. When is it?'

Hermione screwed up her face 'Tonight, at Hogwarts'

'Hogwarts?' it seemed like an odd choice considering it was the location of so much loss.

'I know, it's not the best idea, but the ministry wants to calm things down as soon as possible and Hogwarts is probably the only place that can hold such a large number of people. It's a formal event, I thought maybe we could go to Diagon Ally and buy some new dress robes '

I looked at her incredulously 'I can't afford new dress robes Hermione, we were poor enough before, with all the repairs on the burrow we have almost nothing.'

'I have money. It's my shout.'

I narrowed my eyes at her. Hermione had always had enough money to get by but it had always come from her parents. As she had not yet been able to locate her parents after she had erased their memory and sent them to Australia for their own protection, I doubted she'd be able to afford new dress robes for both of us.

'Fine, Harry gave me the money. He wanted me to convince you to go. He says he hasn't had a chance to talk to you since the battle.'

That was true, and it had been my own fault. I wasn't sure how I felt about Harry at the moment and so had been doing my best to avoid being alone him.

Catching the look on my face Hermione said 'You can't ignore him forever, Ginny'.

I sighed 'Fine. I'll go. But I won't take his money. I'll just modify some of my old dress robes. You can help, I'm not seventeen for another two months.

Six hours later Hermione and I were walking into the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It looked so different to how it had just seven days ago. Aside from the discoloration on the walls from where curses had hit, there was no evidence that anything major had happened. I tried my best to smile as I greeted people, ignoring the images from the battle that kept trying to make their way into my head.

Hermione and I had done a pretty good job at doing up my robes. We used the ones I had gotten for Fleur and Bills wedding and changed the colour from pale gold to a nice blue. We'd also shortened the length a little as without my Aunty Muriel around there was no reason they had to be so long.

I spent most of the night sitting with George and Hermione, Ron was off keeping Harry company as he made his way through all of the congratulations. Eventually they came to sit down with us.

'Seriously you'd think they'd leave a guy alone' Ron said, picking up a cauldron cake and putting the whole thing in his mouth 'doesn't Harry deserve to have a good night too?'

'They're just grateful Ron, Harry saved them' Hermione said.

'They should be grateful to you two' Harry said, indicating to Ron and Hermione. 'I couldn't have done any of it without you.'

Ron grinned and Hermione blushed. I looked away, a pang of annoyance rising within me.

'Hi guys,' a voice came from behind me. Angelina Johnston, ex Quiddich Captain had appeared, with two glasses of fire whisky in her hands. She offered one to George. 'Can we talk?' George followed her away from the table.

'On that note' said Ron 'Hermione will you come for a walk with me'.

And suddenly I was left alone with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Fight

I stared at the table centerpiece, a beautiful floral arrangement that occasionally sent tiny balls of glowing light up to the sky, searching for an excuse to leave the table and not seem rude. I had just decided that I was desperate to use the toilet for the second time in ten minutes when Harry spoke.

'It's weird isn't it?' Harry's eyes met mine and the sadness in them froze me to my seat. 'Being back here with everyone celebrating like this. It's as if all that pain, all that death, never happened right where they're dancing'. He sighed 'I can't imagine what it'll be like going back'.

All at once it hit me, I was going to have to come back here for my seventh year, I was going to have to walk past the place where my classmates died, where my brother died, and pretend that everything was ok as I walked to class. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and turned my head so that I could see my mother and father across the room, talking with someone from Dad's office. I was not going to let Harry see me cry.

'Going back?' I asked, fighting to keep my voice level. 'I thought you were done with Hogwarts?'

Harry Shrugged. 'McGonagall invited to Ron, Hermione and I back to do our seventh year. I mean, we can't get most jobs without N.E. '

I shook my head 'You want to be an Auror don't you? I'm sure they'd take you. You defeated Voldemort, twice'

Harry looked down at the table and shrugged. "I don't want special treatment' he muttered.

Not knowing how to respond to that I turned my attention back to the luminous floral arrangement. I had hoped returning to school would give me a chance to reevaluate my thoughts, away from Harry. It was also going to be the chance to branch out on my own, without the achievements of the 'wonder trio' overshadowing me. Still, I was glad McGonagall was giving them the opportunity to finish their schooling, mum would be glad they hadn't 'ruined their lives' by saving the world.

It was Harry that broke the silence that had once again snaked itself around us. Clearing his throat as though he was having difficulty coming up with a way to say it he asked 'what's happened?'

'what do you mean?'

'To us? I mean it's not as if I expected we'd just get back together after the war, but you can't even look at me?'I turned my head towards him in a stubborn attempt to disprove his point. 'You know what I mean. ' he continued 'Even after we broke up we'd still joke around. Now you can't even smile in the same room as me. Is it my fault? Do you blame me for Fred dying?'

Sighing, I reached out to place my hand over his. 'No Harry. I don't blame you at all and you need to stop blaming yourself.'

'but-'

I shook my head 'No Harry. Fred wanted to fight. There is nothing you could have said or done differently. I am grateful for all you have said or did to stop him.'

'then what is it?'

'I'm not sure myself' I said, withdrawing my hand again. 'I think I'm just hurt'.

The look of concern on Harry's face was painful to look at. 'How did I hurt you?'

'I don't know Harry. I mean it hurt enough that you broke up with me when you left to go fight Voldemort, or whatever your big quest was-'

'I did that to protect you!' I could tell Harry's temper was rising.

'I know Harry!' I said, understanding my feelings more as I attempted to express them. 'But I don't need as much protection as you think' he opened his mouth to protest again but I hurried on 'yes breaking up was a good idea, If we hadn't Voldemort might have gone for me or my family earlier and we may not have survived as well as we did, but it's not just that'

'What is it then?' His voice was rising and I could feel curious eyes upon us from the nearby tables.

'You didn't stand up for me'

'What?'

'We were in the room of requirement, everyone was preparing to fight and Dad was telling me to stay put. You sided with my parents and tried to make me stay behind.'

'I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!' As Harry began to yell I felt myself jump. I'd heard Harry get mad before, but never at me. My own temper rose in response.

'I didn't need protection! I'm stronger than you seem to think'

'What does it matter? You didn't stay there long anyway!'

'That's not the point!' My hands balled themselves into fist and clenched at my sides 'the point is you didn't think I could fight'

'You're underage!'

'Who was in Dumbledore's army with you? Who fought by your side in the department of ministries? If there is anything lacking in my training it's because you didn't teach me' I said fiercely 'It's as if you still see me as the eleven year old girl who had a crush on you and got herself taken to the chamber of secrets!'

'Sometimes you are still that girl!'

I stared at him. The rest of the room fell silent. Even the enchanted instruments had stopped playing. I felt something break inside me and it took all of my energy not to curse him. 'No Harry' I said in a low voice 'I'm not, and this' I indicated between us as I stood up 'isn't going to work unless you realize that'. I strode out of the Great Hall and towards the entrance to the castle, not daring to look back once as I made my way towards the portkey home.


End file.
